Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by Principi Phantasia
Summary: It's time for the second generation to study at Hogwarts, and the Weasley cousins are all here together. There are struggles and also humour, all gone through together, with family and friends always supporting each other.
1. On the Train to Hogwarts

**On The Train to Hogwarts**

James Sirius Potter walked quickly past the train compartments, searching for his family.

"Oh, where are they?" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Something – someone – in the compartment he just passed caught his eye. He retreated a few steps and peeked into the compartment. There sat a little girl. She was sitting alone, intently reading a book. Her face looked exquisite, the sun's rays touched her face through the train window. She had soft brown hair, which curled right down to her shoulders. Her skin was very fair.

James hesitated for a moment outside the compartment, then entered and stood by the open door.

The girl looked up at the sound of his entrance and James was momentarily mesmerized by her piercing blue eyes.

"Well, hello there," he greeted nervously while smiling tentatively.

The girl returned a quick smile and replied, "Hello."

"You're a year one student, aren't you? Haven't seen you around," James wondered.

The girl smiled sheepishly and replied, "Yeah, I guess I am. How about you?"

"I'm second year," James declared proudly, "So, I suppose you already know who I am?"

The girl's friendly curious look instantly changed into an annoyed look. "Is there any reason for me to recognize you?" she asked.

"Um, well, I'm Harry Potter's son..?" he smiled hopefully.

"So? Ugh. I hate people who assume that _everyone_ knows them, whether they're actually famous or not. And in your case, you think your father's popularity would make you just as well known?" she snorted, "Well, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. For your information, I don't even know your name!"

And with that she slammed her book shut and hastily left the compartment, taking her trunk with her, looking completely incredulous.

"Sheesh. What's her problem?" James asked himself rhetorically while shaking his head and continuing his search for his family.

"Finally!" James exclaimed as he found the compartment where Albus, Rose, Roxanne, Lucy, and Louis were sitting down and chatting.

"Hey James!" Louis greeted him, "What took you so long? We were just wondering where you were."

"I was with my friends for a moment, then I went searching for you guys, and guess what? The most peculiar thing just happened. I met this _gorgeous_ girl, but she was so haughty!"

And James told them what had happened.

"Well, that was weird," Albus commented.

"Yeah, I agree with you there," James said.

"Maybe she's got something against Uncle Harry..," Rose mused, and almost instantly corrected herself, "No, impossible, she didn't say anything that proved she was particularly against your father… She just showed her dislike towards arrogant people…"

"Then perhaps you should change your character James, you know, if you do want to stay in her good books – if you know what I mean," Lucy added and winked, "And you must admit, you can be a little stuck up and snobbish at times…"

The whole compartment laughed loudly while James pouted.

"Whoa, what is going on over here," Molly Weasley said as she and Fred appeared at the doorway of the compartment.

"We were just chatting in the next compartment and heard you guys laughing hysterically," Fred exaggerated, "so we wondered if we could join in on the joke."

"We were just teasing James over here," Roxanne replied, "some girl called him arrogant," she giggled at the look on James' face.

"Well, mate, you shouldn't worry about what _one_ girl thinks of you," Fred said.

"Well, yeah, but the thing is that James has got a thing for this girl," Lucy said, "he called her _gorgeous._"

"Oho! Well, well." Fred teased.

And they laughed again.

"It's been very boring in our compartment, there's only two of us with Victoire and Dominique patrolling. Dominique's just super-thrilled since it's his first year as prefect," Molly rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is, being prefect runs in our family, doesn't it?" James asked rhetorically.

"Except for Uncle Fred and Uncle George, or so I've heard," Albus said.

"Which means that Fred, you shouldn't expect receiving a prefect badge too much next year," teased Louis with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "and neither should you, Roxanne."

"Hey, that's not for sure you know," Rose playfully chided him, "and just because both of your sister and brother are prefects, doesn't mean you'll _surely_ be a prefect too!"

"Yeah, maybe you'll be the only non-prefect between us!" Fred teased him back while Louis simply looked cross because they were all teaming up against him.

"And isn't this a Weasley tradition? Which means James and Albus shouldn't get too excited either..," it was Roxanne's turn to tease.

"Hey! So you guys don't consider me and Al in the Weasley family? Alright then, let's get out of here, Al!" James feigned anger.

"You speak for yourself, James. I'm with the Weasley clan," Albus laughed.

They all joined his laughter and James pushed Al but couldn't help crack a smile. And they continued this joyous banter between cousins till reaching Hogwarts, unaware that two pair of eyes were watching them.


	2. The Other Side

**The Other Side**

Meanwhile, in another compartment…

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy boarded the train with a last message from his parents to 'not get involved with the _wrong _people.' His mother was smiling when she said that, but her eyes were serious. While his father simply looked uncomfortable. So, being an obedient boy, he decided to fulfill his parents' wish. He figured he should just sit alone – not to rush in forging a close friendship with anyone until he got to know them better at school.

He was just admiring the outside view that they were passing very quickly when suddenly a little girl appeared at the doorway, carrying a book and her trunk.

"Hi," she greeted him slightly breathlessly, "umm, I was wondering if I could join you in this compartment. You see, all the other compartments are full – at least the ones I just passed."

Scorpius couldn't refuse, so he said, "Oh, sure thing, come on in. Here, let me help you with your trunk," and he took the trunk from the girl's hands and stored it on the compartment above their heads.

"Thank you," the girl said shyly as she sat down. She stared down and slipped a strand of hair behind her right ear before saying, "By the way, I'm Amarelle. Amarelle Hyacinth." She offered her hand and Scorpius took it. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"For me likewise," he replied.

They were silent for a moment. Both were occupied with their own thoughts.

_She looks like a nice girl, _Scorpius thought, _and quite pretty too, with those startling blue eyes and beautiful soft brown curls._

After a while, the silence became awkward, so Scorpius struggled to make small talk, "Err, your name is very interesting. I've never heard of anyone else called Amarelle."

"Do you think it's a mouthful? You know you can always call me Amy, Mary, Ella, or anything you wish for short. I had _lots_ of nicknames back at school – the Muggle school I went to, I mean."

"No, no. I think Amarelle's a beautiful name," Scorpius quickly replied, bewildered by her response.

Amarelle blushed and smiled, "Well, it _is_ quite unique. My mother named me after a flower. She thought it was beautiful – both the flower and the name."

"She's right, and that name suits you," Scorpius complimented.

Amarelle laughed and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Why, yes, of course," Scorpius replied, smiling.

"Then, thank you," Amarelle thanked him brightly, "Your name's pretty unique too, you know."

"Thanks."

They lapsed back into awkward silence until Amarelle piped up, "So, what do you think about Hogwarts? Do you know anything about it?"

"I think it's awesome. Both my parents studied there, and they've told me lots of amazing stories about Hogwarts," Scorpius said.

"Oh, would you tell me some of it?" Amarelle asked excitedly. "You see, I'm Muggle-born, so I'm very new to all this…_magical stuff_," she giggled at the term she just used.

"Sure, I'll tell you," Scorpius said, and he told her about Hogwarts, the whole time Amarelle's eyes going wider and glowing with wonder.

Suddenly Scorpius' story-telling was interrupted by a loud noise from another compartment. They both peeked curiously to see what was going on. Apparently, a group of people were joking and laughing loudly. They were very varied in age, but they seemed very comfortable with each other too. And most of them looked alike – probably because of their red hair.

"Who are they?" Amarelle wondered out loud to Scorpius.

"Oh, they must be the Weasleys and the Potters. The Weasleys are well-known to be a big family and have characteristic red hair. And they're related to the Potters," Scorpius replied.

"The Potters as in Harry Potter's family?" Amarelle asked again.

"Yes. Why?" Scorpius wondered.

"Oh, I met this guy just then, who confessed to be Harry Potter's son. He was so arrogant. It was obnoxious," Amarelle said, her tone obviously portraying annoyance.

"Really? Well, I don't know them too well, honestly," Scorpius confessed.

"But the rest of the family seems nice – at least from here," Amarelle said.

"Yeah, I guess…," Scorpius said.

"Well, never mind about them. Go on then, I'm still curious about Hogwars, tell me some more stories!" Amarelle pleaded, her eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation.

"I think you'd soon figure it out for yourself," Scorpius replied, "we're here now," he pointed out the window. The sky had grown dark, but under the moonlight, Amarelle could make out the silhouette of a castle in the distance.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, clearly mesmerized by the view, "Come on Scorpius, what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!" she said enthusiastically.

They went off the train and followed the rest of the first years, forming a line, both feeling very giddy due to their excitement. They couldn't wait to get in the boat that would cross them to Hogwarts, and their minds were swirling with various thoughts, the most anticipating of all was the thought of which House they'd be Sorted into.


End file.
